


i really don't know how to title this one

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, some silly scenes, there;s nothing more to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama can't figure out his feelings ig. this is the worst summary ever i am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i really don't know how to title this one

**Author's Note:**

> aka compilation of kageyama being weird.
> 
> remember when i said i didn't want angst? i avoided it this time and if you think there's some it's probably just boys being stupid. y-yeah sweats  
> oh aND YOU KNOW WHAT?? ive been like i should write something from kags' point of view because ive been writing from hinata's all the time but i couldnt really come up wiht idea. and then i've been going through my evernote account and i found this thing.  
> last part is the worst i guess i'm really sorry. also for all the grammar. let me know if there's a lot of certain mistakes ill try to work everything out

As the days go on Hinata's more and more annoying and almost leading Kageyama to snap on daily basis. The dark-haired boy doesn't really understand it but left without many options to choose from, he begins scrambling away from everyone. No, he's not gonna repeat the mistake from junior high. No way! He'd rather keep a little distance than lose everyone completely. Especially Hinata.

 

 

He is afraid. Very, very afraid. No, actually, this is what he thought 'till now. Finally he figured this part out. He isn't afraid. It's completely opposite. He feels safe. For once he feels truly safe since longer time. The feeling he mistook for fear is something he hasn't recognized yet. Something different.

 

He feels _safe_ ,  _safe_ , he repeats in his mind, looking at Hinata.  _Safe_. He wishes it never ends. He wishes with all his will and every pound of his heart.

 

Somehow he knows that Hinata isn't gonna reject him, or leave alone, completely on his own again. Even though they didn't act like this at first. But just these words, that  _they're gonna stand on the top of the world together_ were enough.

 

Not like he expected the shorty to say anything else, though that would be--

 

"Kageyama...?," his spiker asks quietly, cutting his thoughts short. He loks unsure for a while but then suddenly grins. "Are you smiling, Kageyama-kun?"

 

Glare. "Wh--" The taller boy just realizes that not only he was looking at the other, but he was also smiling. Not the scary grin, but small genuine smile, barely noticeable. Yet the boy noticed. "I'm not. Dumbass," he grimaces, sounding less threatening than he had planned to.

 

"I like when you smile." Kageyama's heart drops and stops beating for a while, fastening it's pace right after. He feels heat rising to his face and immediately turns away. ' _What_...  _what is this supposed to mean?_ ,' he wonders as he walks away.

 

-

 

_Safe, safe_. The words ring in his head, echoing as there are literally no other thoughts. He shakes them off, trying to focus. It's the middle of practice and he can't afford being distracted now. They have a lot of training to do before spring tournament.

 

He tosses the ball and sees Hinata spike it. That smile and spark in his eyes make the setter close his own. He can't take it. Shaking his head, boy tries to get rid of all thoughts flooding his head again, doing his best to turn them from Hinata Shouyou thoughts to volleyball thoughts. It has no use though. When did he even start associating this annoying redhead with his favorite sport this much?

 

He suddenly finds himself standing there with clenched fists, gritted teeth and chin tipped down, hair casting shadow over his closed eyes.

 

"Kageyama...," he hears voice and slowly lifts his head, opening eyes, "you look scary."

 

Hinata isn't smiling now. The spark of excitement in his eyes died out, crushed under the weight of fear. The taller boy doesn't like what he sees at all. Uneasy feeling is replaced with sad one. He straightens his back, trying to relax his muscles. He wants to apologize, but doesn't say anything in the end.

 

Silence. He looks at Hinata and Hinata looks at him, the scared look slowly fading from his eyes. They stay like this until Daichi calls the team for the end of practice.

 

-

  
Enough. Kageyama realized that his behavior has been weird and completely out of place. He decided it's about time to end this. He isn't gonna act differently than usual, he's gonna suppress all the odd feelings and tensions that grew inside him for a while now, yet he still couldn't understand them properly. They were beyond everything he knew and he didn't like it.

 

"Oi, Kageyama! Stop spacing out!" Great, he did it again.

 

"Sorry," he mumbles and continues tossing to Tanaka, using all his will to keep focus on the job he has in hands.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he notices Hinata chatting about something with Nishinoya. ' _Tch. You should be practicing too, dumbass_ ,' passes his mind. Not that he cares. Wait, in this case he  _does_  care. If this clumsy bastard messes up too many plays, they're done for.

 

He's about to yell at that idiot when he realizes that instead of tossing to second-year, he just stands and holds the ball in his hands. How come Hinata was able to distract him in every possible way?

 

-

 

"Hinata!," he shouts as he storms into the club room. They stayed late and after cleaning the gymnasium, two first-years were the only ones around. It was a good chance to clear everything out.

 

Called boy startles and quickly turns around, holding his shirt up, as he already started changing, with a confused and surprised look on his face. "Huh?," he quickly pulls the shirt over his head.

 

"You keep doing stupid things and distracting me during the practice!," Kageyama continues, his voice raising.

 

"Wh-what?!," the redhead seems a little bit scared, but stares up at the other angrily, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

 

"You did everything wrong!"

 

"Like what?," this question shuts Kageyama up because, to be honest, he doesn't know the answer. After a pause, shorter boy continues. "Tell me what I did wrong and if it'll help me become better, I'll fix it," he isn't yelling now, his voice quieter, but still strong and angry.

 

Kageyama stares down at him. He's right, he didn't do anything wrong. The worst thing he recalls was talking with Nishinoya instead of practicing, but it wasn't  _that_  bad, he has full right to take a break when he wants, after all. He was innocent, but now the setter felt guilty.

 

"Kageyama...?," Hinata asks, seeing how the other hanged his head. The redhead takes a cautious step forward and touches his hand. When Kageyama glances at him, he sees worry in boy's eyes.

 

He turns around and rummages in his bag, taking out the change clothes and starts changing without a word. He feels Hinata's gaze on himself but decides to ignore it. The redhead probably can tell he's in a rush. He doesn't care. At all.

 

"You didn't do anything wrong," the black-haired boy says, stopping in front of the other, "I'm sorry." With it, he leaves Hinata dumbfounded, staring at him with wide eyes, not understanding at all.

 

Before closing the door behind him, the setter mumbles small 'I did' not really sure whether his spiker should hear it or not.

 

On the one hand he wants to explain everything, tell Hinata that he feels uneasy and that he can't stop thinking and focusing on him for some reason. And that he doesn't understand it. And that he expects the redhead to help him with it. And about the safety he feels. But it seems it won't last long if he keeps behaving like this. Hinata probably is fed up with him and hid stupid behavior already. He can't really blame him.

 

But on the other hand, Kageyama has a feeling that if he says what he wants, it might change a lot. Maybe in different way, but he doesn't want anything to change. It's good the way it is.

 

He sighs, fastening his pace when he hears his name shouted behind him.

 

-

 

"Kageyama," Hinata begins between breathes after their usual race to school gate in the morning, "are you mad?"

 

The other looks at him surprised.  _No, not at all!_ , he wants to say,  _it's just that uneasy feeling I'm having when I'm around you_. He wants to explain everything, but he doesn't say anything.

 

"Good, because I...," Hinata trips over his own words, "I'm mad at you, too!" Then he turns around and leaves bewildered setter behind.

 

They don't talk much til the end of afternoon practice.

 

-

 

They're sent back home a bit before the end of practice and told to 'figure out whatever got in the way of today's practice and get rid of it' by their teammates.

 

They're walking slowly, in silence. They both hate skipping practice for whatever reason, but this time it's clearly Kageyama's fault. And he knows it. And Hinata knows it too. The glares he sends to the taller boy are enough to figure this much out.

 

"Hinata...," the setter begins but doesn't know what to say next. Something like 'sorry, I'm not mad at you, I'll play normally tomorrow,' would be the best, but he knows it's impossible for him to manage.

 

The redhead opens his mouth like he's going to say something--

 

"I like you," Kageyama blurts out. His voice hoarse and quiet, it almost makes it sound like it's been choked out, even though he didn't really want to say it, it just...  _slipped out_. Nothing makes sense now and Kageyama wishes he just stayed quiet. He would get used to barely talking to Hinata and it wouldn't affect their practice after all.

 

And now he watches Hinata as his eyes widen, his mouth still gaping and in normal situation the taller boy would comment on his stupid face for sure. But it wasn't normal situation.

 

This  _definitely_  wasn't normal. It was  _the opposite_  of normal. Someone needed a therapy and he wasn't sure whether it was him or that stupid shrimp anymore.

 

Hinata stands, smiling at him.  _Smiling._  With this stupid bright smile of his that usually makes Kageyama's guts twist in knots. But not this time.

 

"I like you too," he replies, like it's the most obvious thing on earth. Like it's only natural to love him.

 

It's Kageyama's turn to look stupid now.

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

 

The black-haired boy snaps out of it only when Hinata touches his arm. And it seems to bring all the life functions back to his body. Suddenly he's hot. He feels all the knots in his stomach and the blood rushing to his face.

 

"A-are you stupid?," he manages finally and Hinata sends him a glare.

 

"It seems so, since I'm saying it to  _you_ , out of all people," his smile is back and Kageyama definitely likes him more this way.

 

The setter blinks before he starts walking again and the other boy follows the suit. The walk quietly even when Hinata slips his hand into Kageyama's until they reach the street where they always part their ways.


End file.
